candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 555
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 554 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 556 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 200,000 | moves = 20 }} Difficulty *Despite the blockers making the level look hard, there are only 4 colours, so it should not be hard at all. *However, be wary of the bombs on the conveyor belt, as they explode in 9 moves. It shouldn't be a big deal, though. *More candy bombs will spawn on the leftmost column. *The order is worth 22,200 points 222 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 22,200 points. Hence, an additional 177,800 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Bombs *Can you believe all these candy bombs? Just look at all these candy bombs! *If you want to beat this level, you’re going to have to take care of these bombs one way or another. You can use matches to take care of them. That’s probably going to be the best way. *At the beginning of the level, you’re only going to be able to move the candy bombs anyway, because the rest of the board is rendered immobile by blockers. *These candy bombs only have 9 counts until they blow up. Keep the pressure on with matches and special candy combinations to keep them from hitting 0. Part 2: The Liquorice *Just look at all this liquorice! What is this, the liquorice store? Liquorice swirls, liquorice, liquorice, liquorice! *The liquorice swirls stop any special candy combinations in their tracks (obviously except for wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations) because they do that. *After using the bombs to make some form of special candy, try your best to break into the center of the liquorice blockers head on. Any kind of special candy will do, but wrapped candies are going to be particularly strong due to the number of liquorice swirls. *If you can form a special candy combination, then just go for it. Part 3: The Conveyor Belt *When the candy bombs are on conveyor belts they will move into magical teleporters. Isn’t that so 80s? Well, obviously! Part 4: The Order *People may fail this level by clearing all the blockers and forgetting to take the order. So don't forget to take the order and lose a life! 222 candies is a lot, so collect the orders throughout the level. Although four colours will help you, don't leave the order for the last few moves. Use your moves wisely. However, this level - in general - is pretty easy. Don't worry too much about the difficulty. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 555 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Jelly Wagon levels Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Very easy levels